Indoor air pollution may lessen enjoyment of an indoor space as well as present a health hazard. Indoor air pollution may comprise airborne pollutants such as dust, smoke, pollen, animal dander, mold, and mildew may be present in indoor spaces in quantities sufficient to present a health hazard to occupants of the indoor space. Some heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems comprise an air cleaner to filter pollutants from air circulated through the HVAC systems.